What If: Season 8
by justsomeweirdo0517
Summary: What if Carl survied from the walker but a special someone close to him risked their life to save him?
1. Things are different now

Carl and Glenn were at an old gas station. They were searching around for some gas. They saw a bunch of dead bodies in the cars. Carl found a gas tank and picked it up, they were gonna continue the search when they all of a sudden heard a voice,

"Hi," It said.

Right when they heard it, Carl dropped the gas on the ground got out his gun, Glenn did the same thing. They still heard the guy talking, but they couldn't see him. Carl and Glenn walked closer to the voice with their weapons still out. Carl got close to the ground to see if he could see them from under there, he saw the leg of the person talking. He then ran over to the man, pointing his gun at him.

"Hands up!" Carl snapped at him, with Glenn running behind to see what the problem was. The man got up and put both his hands up in the air.

"Listen, " the man started, "I'm cool, I'm cool, I just wanted some food!"

"We can get you some-!" Glenn started when all of a sudden, they heard a gunshot.

**BANG!**

The three of them looked over to see who was shooting the gun, but it kept shooting at the man.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The man started to run away from them when they finally saw the figure who was shooting, it was Rick! Glenn and Carl walked over to him,

"We're supposed to meet at the inner section." he told them, Glenn and Carl looked angry at him, "I shot over his head! He needed to be gone!"

"He said he needed food!" Glenn snapped at him,

"I heard what he said." Rick said, "Well, most of it. He could've been one of them."

"That's why?" Carl asked, pissed off at his father,

"I shot over his head." he reminded them, "If he isn't one of them, I hope he makes it."

"That's not gonna be enough dad!" Carl snapped at his father,

"Enough what?" Rick asked.

Carl didn't even look back at his father, "Hope." He answered walking away, Glenn gave Rick a glare,

"What the hell was that about?!" Glenn snapped

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

"All he needed was food, he didn't do anything wrong."

"How many times do I have to say this? I. Shot. Over. His. Head." Rick reminded him another time, and with that, Glenn left Rick by himself, extremely pissed off.

* * *

**A few days later...**

It has been days since Glenn and Carl have seen the man, Carl was in the woods again searching for him, hoping he was alright.

"I hope he's alright." Carl said to himself, _'W__ait a second... I think I see something.' _he thought to himself, '_A walker trap!'_ he saw a plastic bag in a tree, with a walker stuck in the trap, he then saw a familiar figure, it was the man he and Glenn saw a few days ago! The man killed the walker with his knife,

"Hey!" Carl called out to the man, the man looked at

him, scared of what was gonna happen next,

"Don't be afraid, " Carl said, walking up to him with food and water in his hand, "That was my dad, those were warning shots over your head. He wasn't trying to shoot you." he continued, letting him know that he wasn't gonna hurt him, "I'm Carl." he introduced,

"Siddiq," the man said.

"Here's some food and water." Carl said, showing him the food and the water bottle that was in his hand,

"Why?" Siddiq asked, getting suspicious,

"You said you needed some, " he reminded him, "I thought maybe we could help you." that's when Carl remembered something else, "I also heard you say something about what your mom said." Carl added, "My mom once said, 'Always do what's right.' it may not seem right, but if it's to help someone else, then I think it's the right thing." and with that, Carl threw the plastic bag at Siddiq, hoping he would expect it.

Siddiq walked over to it, ripped the bag open, and started to drink the water that was given to him. He then looked up at the two, "Thanks." he said,

"I'm glad I found you." Carl told him, honestly,

"You guys were looking for me?" Siddiq asked, shocked about what he just heard.

"Of course!" he said, "My and I are part of a community." he told him, "You have all these traps set up for these walkers." Carl said, "Why?"

"My mom once said that killing these walkers would free their souls..." Siddiq admitted,

"Doesn't that make things harder for you to kill them?" Carl asked,

"I mean, you gotta honor your parents, you know what I mean?" Siddiq asked,

"If I wasn't honoring my dad then I wouldn't be here." Carl admitted. "Let's go." and with that, they started to walk off. The two of them were going back to Alexandria when all of a sudden, they saw some walkers that were eating a dead horse. Siddiq got his knife of and killed some, and so did Carl. Carl was killing a few more when all of a sudden he got attacked. The walker pushed him onto the dead horse, Carl tried his best to escape but all air a sudden, he heard a gunshot.

**BANG!**

The walker collapsed and Carl was able to make his escape. Siddiq ran over to Carl to check on him,

"Are you ok?" He asked,

"Yeah," He told him, "I'm fine, but who was that?" The two of them turned around to see where the gunshot came from and saw a familiar figure, it was Glenn!

"You found him." Glenn said, happy that Siddiq was alright, "I'm glad-!" Glenn was gonna day more but then he got attacked by a walker, the same way Carl just did. Glenn was trying to get the walker off of him but something happened. He saw another walker on his side, Carl and Siddiq noticed the other walker,

"NO!" Carl screamed, running over to Glenn, he stabbed the walker that was on his side right in the head while Siddiq got the other walker that was on top of Glenn. Glenn got away from the now dead walkers, with blood on his shirt.

"Are you ok?" Siddiq asked,

"Yeah," Glenn answered, "I'm fine."

"Ok, now let's head back." Carl said, "Oh, and Glenn, thanks for saving me, if it weren't for you I'd be dead right now."

Glenn smiled at Carl, "Anytime." He said, "Now let's get back to Alexandria." Carl and Siddiq nodded, following Glenn and walked back to the community.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Right as the three boys got to Alexandria, Glenn quickly excused himself to go back to Hilltop,

"Guys, I'll catch up with you guys later." Glenn told them, "I have to meet up with Maggie there." he lied, Carl and Siddiq nodded, believing him.

"We'll see you later." Carl said,

With that, Glenn rushed back to the Hilltop. He went into his bathroom, took off his shirt, and saw something on his side, it was a walker bite,

"Shit!" he mumbled to himself. Glenn quickly cleaned up the bite and put a bandage over it. He quickly put on a new shirt on as if nothing ever happened. Glenn knew at this point that he was gonna die soon. He got out some papers and a pen and started to write letters to his family and some of his friends. He was writing one for Maggie, Rick, Carl, and most of all, his child, Hershel Jr. Glenn knew his son wouldn't be able to remember him because of how young he was. Glenn finished his letters and put them away safely.

_'If today's my last day to live, then I'll make it count. I'll spend all my time with Maggie and Hershel Jr as much as I can.'_


	2. Glenn’s (new) Death (part 1)

After Glenn got dressed he headed into his room, he placed the notes for her and Hershel Jr in the draw on their nightstand. He headed outside to find Maggie holding Hershel Jr. to spend his last day with his beloved ones.

"Hey Glenn, are you okay?" Maggie asked her husband, "You look kinda pale."

"Oh, it's nothing." Glenn lied, "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together." he then offered, "Just you, me, and Hershel."

"I'd like that," she agreed, "What would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want." he said, "It's all up to you."

"I have an idea." Glenn then got up and took some blue paint,

"What are you gonna do with the paint?" Maggie asked,

"Put it on our hands." he answered, "You'll see." and with that, Glenn put one of his hands in the paint and put his hand on the outside wall of the house, "Now you do it." he told her, "Make sure Hershel Jr does too."

"Okay." she responded, giving Hershel to him. She then put her hand in the paint and put it on the wall as well, leaving a space in the middle for Hershel to put his hand on the wall as well. Glenn put Hershel's hand in the paint, picked him back up and put his hand print on the wall with the help of Maggie, "What was that all about?" she then asked.

"I just thought it would be a cute thing to do." he answered, "Let's wash our hands now."

"I was thinking the same thing." she responded, the three of them went inside and went into the bathroom to wash their hands. "That was kinda fun." Maggie admitted, "We should do something like that again."

"Yeah... again..." Glenn responded, knowing they wouldn't be able to do this again. They then finished washing their hands, "What do you want to do now?" Glenn asked,

"I have to go somewhere and I'm bringing Hershel Jr with me." she said.

"No! Don't!" Glenn cried, "I... I wanted to do something else with the two of you real quick before you go!" he then said,

"What is it?" she asked,

Glenn then went into their room and got a camera, "I wanna get a photo of all three of us together." he told her,

"Oh, why not?" Maggie said. Glenn then lead his son and wife outside, they were back to where they put there hand prints on the wall. He then got the camera, put his arm around Maggie who had Hershel Jr on her lap and took the picture with all three of them smiling. The picture then got printed out. "I love this one."

"I do too." Glenn agreed,

"I have to go now. Maggie said, picking up Hershel Jr, "I'll see you later." and with that, Maggie and Hershel Jr took off.

Glenn sighed to himself, _'I gotta put this picture with my notes.' _he then got up and got inside. He opened the letter to he wrote to Maggie, put the picture instead and closed the letter again.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_Glenn and Maggie were spending some time together when all of a sudden, Maggie started to feel pain,_

_"AGH!" Maggie cried in pain,_

_"Maggie are you okay?!?! WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" Glenn cried to his girlfriend,_

_"Glenn, AGH! THE BABY'S COMING!" she told him,_

_"WHAT?!" Glenn couldn't believe it! Their baby was coming today! He didn't know what to do! "HELP! SOMEBODY! MAGGIE'S HAVING THE BABY!" _

_"WHAT?!" Enid ran over to Maggie to help her out._

_"What's going on?!" Rick asked, running over to the scene,_

_"Maggie's in labor!" Glenn told him, _

_"We got you, Maggie," Enid assured her, putting her arm around her shoulder, Glenn did the same on her other side._

_"AGH!" Maggie cried once again,_

_"Take her to __Harlan, QUICK!" Glenn demanded. They all helped out Maggie and got her to Harlan,_

_"Is everything ok?" Harlan asked,_

_"I'm having the baby-! AGH!" Maggie cried,_

_Harlan took Maggie away from Enid and Glenn, "I'll take care of her, you two can stay out here." _

_"I wanna help." Enid stepped in, "Glenn, you stay here with Rick." Glenn nodded. Enid and Harlan helped Maggie get inside so she could give birth to the baby._

_**After awhile...**_

_Glenn was outside with Rick, pacing around, hoping nothing bad happened with Maggie and the Baby._

_Rick then decided to help Glenn calm down, "Glenn, look at me." he told him, putting his hands on his shoulders, "I understand you're nervous, but you've got nothing to worry about. Maggie's gonna be just fine."_

_"You really think so?" he asked,_

_"I know so." Rick assured him, "Trust me." Glenn smiled, letting Rick know that he was calmed down now._

_"Hey Glenn." Enid then came in all of a sudden, "You can go in now." Glenn followed Enid inside to meet up with Maggie. Maggie was in a room, on a bed,_

_"Hey Glenn." Maggie greeted,_

_"Hey, did you see the baby yet?" he asked,_

_"Not yet, I wanted to wait for you." Maggie told him, they then got interrupted by someone,_

_"Congratulations, Maggie, you've given birth to a healthy baby boy." Harlan announced, giving the baby to Maggie. _

_Maggie then teared up with happiness, she started to cry, "H-he's perfect." she cried, happily this time, she then gave the baby to Glenn so he could see him,_

_Glenn started to cry too, he couldn't even speak, he was so happy, he was finally a father! "What should we name him?" he then choked out,_

_"I wanted to name him after my dad..." she suggested, "Only if that was ok with you." _

_"Of course it is..." Glenn agreed, "Welcome to the world, Hershel Jr..."_

_"Glenn..."_

_"Glenn..?_

_"GLENN!!!"_

* * *

**End of flashback...**

"GLENN!!!" a voice called out to him,

"Huh?!" Glenn shook his head, waking up from his day dream. He realized it was dark out now. He looked to see who was calling out to him, It was Carl.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked, "You said you were gonna meet up with Siddiq and I again, you never did."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Glenn lied, "I just forgot."

"We to go talk to my dad about Siddiq." Carl said, "Come on, let's go." and with that, the two of them left Hilltop and returned to Alexandria.

* * *

**Back at Alexandria...**

The two boys arrived at Alexandria, they all of a sudden heard Negan outside the gates, asking about Rick.

"I'll take care of this, you stay here." Carl told him, Glenn nodded in agreement as Carl went up to the gate to confront Negan, "He's not here!" he then yelled at Negan.

"Holy shit! Everyone hold your fire," Negan demanded his members, "It is Carl!" he then started to tease him, "Look at you, answering the door like a big boy! I am so proud! Daddy's not home, huh?"

"There's family in here, kids, my little sister!"

"Well that shit breaks my heart." Negan said, sarcastically, "There's kids at the sanctuary, you've must've seen them." Carl went silent, "They even had a baby at one of the out coasts, I wounder what happened to her." Carl still didn't speak,

_'What's he doing?' _Glenn thought to himself,

"None of this shit's fair kid." Negan continued, "Hell, you know that. You had to kill your own mom, and that's screwed up." Carl was about to cry, he remembered how he had to kill his mother a long time ago so she wouldn't turn. "Here, we need someone in charge that is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that shit doesn't happen! Oh, wait, THAT'S ME!"

"That stuff does happen, but we can figure this out! We can stop this!" Carl confronted, finally speaking again,

"Oh, so now you wanna talk?!?!" Negan snapped, "You see, your dad had it so either way I'd die no matter what! He gave other people a choice, not me."

That's when Glenn had enough of this, he needed to step up soon, he started to climb up the ladder,

"Now we're gonna need a new understanding. Apologies, punishment-!"

"KILL ME!" Glenn yelled, finally getting to the top of the ladder.

"Oh, well look who came to join the party!" Negan laughed, "What did you say again?"

"If you have to kill someone, then kill me." Glenn demanded, "I'm serious."

"What the hell are you-?!" Carl tried to ask Glenn but got interrupted,

"Not now!" Glenn snapped, whispering.

"You wanna die?" Negan asked,

"No," Glenn said, honestly, "But I will. It's gonna happen." Carl was confused when Glenn said that, what did he mean it was gonna happen? Was something wrong? "If me dying will change this, for everyone then it'll be worth it."

Carl then stepped up, "Is this what you wanted? Is this who you wanted to be?" he asked, "Huh?"

Negan was thinking to himself for a bit. Carl gave Glenn the signal to follow him. The two of them sneaked down the ladder.

"Oh god dammit Carl! I thought we were having a moment! Fire it up boys!" and with that, Negan and his saviors took their guns out and started shooting. The rooftops caught on fire and there were explosions everywhere. Carl and Glenn then made a run for it. They tried to find somewhere where it was safe but with no luck. They then saw the others,

"Carl!" Rick called out to his son,

Carl turned around, "Dad?"

Glenn ignored them, he had to get somewhere, quick! He then thought about going down into the sewers where Siddiq was, it was his only option. He didn't want his family to see that he got bit. When no one was looking, he went down into the sewers and found Siddiq.

Rick then ran over to Carl, "Carl! Are you okay?!" he asked his son, concerned.

"I'm ok dad." he answered, he then realized something was wrong, Glenn wasn't with him! "Where's Glenn?"

"He was with you?" Rick asked, "I didn't see him." that's when the others ran in,

"Did you say Glenn was with you?" Maggie asked, holding Hershel Jr.

"He was, but I don't know where he went." Carl told her, honestly. "I might know where he could be though."

"Where?" Michonne asked,

"Follow me." Carl lead Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Daryl, Judith, and Hershel Jr down to the sewers,

"What are we doing in the sewers?" Maggie asked,

"Glenn might be down here." Carl said. "Trust me." The group walked down further and saw somebody sitting down, it was Siddiq, "Siddiq, are you okay?" Siddiq nodded, "Is Glenn here?" he asked, Siddiq pointed to a corner where Glenn was sitting everyone went over to him. His skin was a gray color now, not his normal skin color,

"Glenn?!?!" Maggie panicked, handing over Hershel Jr to Daryl, "What happened?!"

Glenn looked at everyone, they were all curious about what was going on, _'I can't hide it from them anymore.' _Glenn lifted his shirt, exposing the bandage on his side, he took it off to show the group what was underneath, everyone was speechless to see what is it was, "I got bit..."


	3. Glenn’s (new) Death (part 2)

Everyone stood in silence, how could this have happened? When did this happen? Why did this this happen? How long has Glenn been bit for?

"G-Glenn... was this from saving me?" Carl then asked, Glenn just nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." he told him,

"This is all my fault!" Carl cried, "If I was only more careful-!"

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know this would happen."

"Glenn... is this why you wanted to spend the day together...?" Maggie asked,

"Yeah..." he answered, "I'm so sorry guys..."

"Don't be sorry." Rick said, wiping his eyes, "It's not your fault."

"We gotta bring everyone to Hilltop." Michonne demanded, "We can bring Glenn too."

"Glenn? He's not gonna make it." Rick said,

"Daryl can get one of the cars-!"

"Glenn won't make it." Rick repeated,

"I want to stay here with him." Maggie said,

Rick looked at her, "Maggie..."

"Look, I have to stay..."

"I'll stay here with you." Rick said, wanting to be there for Maggie.

"I'm staying as well." Michonne stepped in.

Rick then looked at Carl, "Carl, will you take Judith to safety?" he asked,

"Of course." Carl agreed, wiping his eyes.

"What about Hershel?" Maggie asked, "He can't stay here..." she then started to cry,

"I'll take him." Daryl said, "I'll keep him safe, I promise."

"Can I talk to him?" Glenn asked, "I want to say goodbye."

"Of course." Maggie agreed,

Glenn sat up and Maggie put Hershel Jr on his lap, "Hey, you be good for your mother, okay? Listen to her when she tells you stuff. You're gonna grow up strong and brave, just like her. You'll probably end up being a whole lot stronger then her, stronger then me as well. But I know one thing for sure, and trust me when I say this, you're gonna beat this world. I know you will..." Glenn kissed him on the forehead and started to cry, "I love you so much..."

"WAHHH!" Hershel Jr started to cry too. Glenn kissed him on the forehead once again before giving him to Maggie, she then gave him to Daryl.

"Glenn, you saved Carl's life, you also saved these people." Daryl reminded him, "That makes you a hero man."

"Carl, get Judith and the others to Hilltop." Rick demanded, "We need everyone safe."

Carl nodded, "I'll try my best." he assured. He picked up Judith and lead the others out of the sewers.

Now it was only Maggie, Rick, Michonne, and a dying Glenn.

Rick spoke up, "Glenn, I'm so sorry." he choked out, "You saved me when this whole thing started, and now I can't even save you..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Glenn told him, "You do that for the people you love, there's no need to return it." Glenn then pulled out his gun,

Maggie tried to convince Glenn into not doing what she knew he was planning, "No... Glenn... i-it should be me!"

"I know... just as Carl said, 'somebody you love...' but I can't let you do that." he admitted, "I can still do this..." Maggie started sobbing uncontrollably, "Before I die, I have a request for you." Maggie looked at him, still sobbing, "The Hilltop, they need a leader... and I know the perfect one... I'm talking to her right now..."

Maggie nodded, still crying, "I'll do it for you..."

"I love you Maggie..."

Maggie kissed him on the forehead. "I-I love you too..." she sobbed, and with that, Glenn put the gun to his head...

**BANG!**

Everyone shut their eyes tightly, when they opened them, there he was... Glenn was gone...

**BOOM!**

"Shit!" Rick mumbled, "It's Negan and his community again, we've got to get Glenn out of here!" the three of them picked up Glenn and headed out of the sewers, the explosions kept going.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

They kept running and running until they made it to safety. The sun then started to rise.

"Where are we gonna bury him?" Michonne asked,

"Hilltop." Maggie said, "I think he would prefer to be buried around there."

"Alright, Hilltop it is." Rick agreed.

* * *

**Back at Hilltop...**

Carl and the others have arrived at Hilltop.

They saw Enid run over to Carl, hugging him tightly, "I'm so happy you're ok!" Carl returned the hug, "Where are the others?" she then asked, letting go of Carl. Everyone went silent, this made Enid suspicious, "Guys? What happened?"

Daryl then spoke up, "This is very difficult to tell you." he started, "Michonne, Rick, and Maggie... they stayed behind because..." he started to tear up, "H-he got bit... he's g-gone..."

Enid feel down to her knees and started to cry. She couldn't believe it, 'Why..?' was all that was going through her head.

"It's all my fault..." Carl cried, blaming himself, "I didn't save him in time..."

"Don't blame yourself." Siddiq said, "You did the best you could, and so did I."

Carl nodded, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. It was is fault, right? He was there when it happened and he couldn't save him.

"We're back!" Rick called out behind them. He, Michonne, and Maggie were gonna bury Glenn. They already had his dead body in a sack.

Enid ran over to Maggie, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry." she sympathized. Maggie returned the hug, still sobbing.

"We've got to bury Glenn now." Michonne told them.

Maggie nodded, letting go of Enid, "Let's go." she said, wiping her eyes. With that, her, Michonne, and Rick left to go find a spot to bury Glenn. They found an open area close to Maggie's house, "How about here?" she suggested, "So Hershel Jr and I can talk to him whenever we want."

Michonne and Rick nodded in agreement, they thought it was a good idea to have Glenn's grave be close to Maggie. They put the body down and tried to find shovels so they could dig. Maggie found three shovels for the each of them, with that, they started digging. They dug for awhile until the hole was deep enough to but the body in, they picked up Glenn's body and gently put it in the hole. They got their shovels again and buried him.

"Maggie," Rick said, putting a hand on Maggie's shoulder, Maggie looked at him, "If you need anything, just let us know, ok?"

Maggie nodded, wiping her eyes, "Ok..." was all she could say before sobbing again.

Rick hugged her, "It's gonna be okay," he assured her, "We'll get through this." Maggie returned the hug, still sobbing.

After a few seconds, Maggie pulled away from the hug, "I want some time to myself." she said, "Can you guys watch Hershel Jr?"

"Of course we will." Michonne said, "Get some rest, you need it." with that, Maggie left the two and went inside.

* * *

**Back with Carl...**

Carl was sitting outside, thinking to himself, 'This is all my fault... if I saved him in time none of this would've happened...' that's when an idea popped up in his head. He wanted to talk to Negan, he had to talk to him about Glenn. He picked up the walkie-talkie that his father used to talk to Negan before. He then turned it on, "Negan?"

_"Oh, well, hello Carl!"_ Negan spoke,

"I wanted to talk to you." he admitted,

_"You do? Well... what do you want?"_

"It's about Glenn..." he started,

_"Oh, really? Is everything alright with him?"_ he asked,

"No... he got bit... saving me and somebody else... he's gone now..."

_"Aww, that's so sad!"_ Negan mocked, "_Is that all you wanted to tell me?"_

"No," Carl answered, "Look, i've been having these visions, of the future-!"

_"You have, huh? Am I, you know, dead in these visions of yours?"_ he asked,

"No." Carl answered, honestly.

_"No? Welp, that's a surprise. I can't wait to hear what you have to say!"_

"In my visions, you're not dead, in fact, I think you're good. I feel like you're trying to find a way out. You don't have to be the bad guy. I know this isn't what you wanted. You can change, I know you can. I remember talking to you, you looked like you didn't want to be this way when I first asked. It's not too late to change now. I hope we can give you peace. I hope you'll except it. I hope everything can change. Start over."

Negan spoke emotionless, _"Sorry buddy, but that's not happening. I wouldn't accept your surrender if you came down on your knees. You see, winning isn't about beating you, winning is about killing. Everyone. Last. One of you. THAT is starting over! You're right, I didn't want to be this way, but just remember, your father made me this way! Tell him that I said, 'No. More. Talk.' " _and with that, Negan hung up on Carl.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I added a few things to the end of Carl talking to Negan because I wanted it at least some-what similar to what really happened in the show. So ya, see ya next chapter!**


	4. Save Him

**The next day...**

It had been a day since Carl has talked to Negan, and there was no sign of his since. Carl and Rick were just walking along when they saw him, Negan.

Rick was about to go after him, but then, he felt his sons hand touching his shoulder,

"Dad, don't-!" Carl tried to reason with his father, Rick ignored him, pushing his sons arm away. He charged at Negan, pulling out his gun and started shooting him. Missing him but shooting at a glass frame instead. Carl continued to try and stop his father, but he wouldn't listen.

Negan dodged the gunfire's and hid behind a tree. Rick ran out of bullets in his gun, but he didn't care. He ran to the tree and stood behind Negan. Negan turned around and attacked him. Rick took Lucille out of his hands and threw the bad away from them. The two of them started to beat each other up, punching and kicking each other. Negan was kicking him to the ground, grabbing his bat again.

"You know, the game eeny, meeny, miny, moe. That was bullshit! I made a choice, I didn't want to kill a father in front of his boy." he admitted, "But now that I think of it, that would've been the smartest choice. Maybe Glenn and Abraham would still be alive-!"

Rick then kicked Negan to the ground while still laying down, "Face it, your people are gone! You're beat!"

"I get out of it, I always do." Negan stated, "It's just you and me Rick!"

Carl stood from afar, watching the fight going on between his father and Negan. Right as he saw Rick down on the ground, he ran over to him, standing in between the two, "No!" he cried,

"Looks like I was wrong!" Negan said, "Looks like we've got Carl here too!"

"Negan, you don't have to do this! We can have a future!" Carl tried to reason with him,

"I know I will." Negan said,

"Carl, what are you-?!" Rick tried to ask but got interrupted by Carl,

"Just let me tell you guys how!"

"No." Negan responded,

"Please," he begged, "I know this isn't what you wanted!"

"Fine, you've got ten seconds," Negan said, "Ten, nine,"

"It doesn't have to be a fight anymore guys." he told them,

"You're wrong." Negan said, walking up to him, "Eight,"

"No, I'm not!" Carl snapped.

Suddenly, Rick finally got up and went up to Negan. He had a piece on glass in his hand and he sliced Negans throat open with it. Blood started gushing out, Negan put his hand on his neck where the cut was made and fell to the ground.

Carl was horrified about what had just happened, why wouldn't his father just listen to him? Rick dropped the piece glass, Negan's blood was all over his hand.

Carl turned around to see everyone from all the communities there, they had watched the entire thing happen. "SAVE HIM!" he demanded, pointing to Negan.

Everyone stood there in shock. Why would Carl want to save Negan out of all people? He was there when he killed Abraham

"Carl, stop! It's over!" Rick told him,

"No it's not, dad!" he then looked at everyone else, "We can still save him! We don't have to have things be this way! I've been having these visions... about the future. Alexandria and all the other communities are bigger, there's new houses, crops, people working, everybody living, helping each other out. You guys could still be who you were. We can make things better again. I want this for all you guys." Carl then looked back at his father, "I also want this for you, dad. But just remember, I don't only want this for us, but also for the people we've lost along the way as well. Glenn, Sasha, Abraham, and everyone else who we've lost. Let's do this, in honor for the people we've lost along the way!"

Rick looked at him, "You know what, Carl's right." he finally agreed with his son, wishing he had sooner, he then looked back at everyone else, "We can still make this right, let's save him. The people with your hands up, you can put them down." the others followed Rick's instructions, "We're all gonna go home now, Negan's alive, but his way of doing things is over! If there is anyone who doesn't appreciate it, we'll pay the price! I promise you that! But any person here would want to live in peace and fairness, who would find common ground. This world is yours by right. We are alive!" he then pointed to a heard of walkers, far away from them, "That's dead, and it is coming for us! Unless we stand together! So go home."

Carl spoke up again, "The new world, begins!"

* * *

**Later on that day...**

Negan had woken up in a bed,

_'Did those dumbasses really just save me..?' _he thought to himself, not opening his eyes.

He then heard Michonne speak, "We know you're awake." she said,

"I never said I wasn't." he responded, whispering,

"Good, because we need to tell you something's, and you don't have to open your eyes now. But you're gonna have to open them soon, because we're gonna make you watch what happens."

Rick then spoke up as Negan opened his eyes, "Now, this isn't about who you killed, no, we killed people. This is about what you did to us, what you did to do many people, how you made people live, how you put them under your boot-!"

"I save people-!" Negan spoke as Michonne put her hand over Negan's throat, making him choke,

"Michonne." Carl spoke.

Siddiq stood there next to him, looking at her, "Stop."

Michonne looked back at the two, "He need to know." she then looked back at Negan, still choking him, "This isn't a discussion."

"We can open up his stitches for a little while just to remind him." Rick suggested,

"Dad, stop!" Carl shouted, "I pictured something better, remember? All of us working together, for something bigger than all of us!"

"Don't worry, he'll have a job too." he told his son,

"Yeah, you get to be apart of it." Michonne told Negan, finally taking her hand off his throat to let him breathe, "You'll be an example of what this will be."

"We're not gonna kill you, we're not gonna hurt you" Rick said, "You're gonna rot in a cell!"

"For the rest of your life!" Michonne finished, "Day after day."

"You're gonna be evidence to what we're making, a civilization. Something like what we had, something we're gonna get back."

"You get to watch it happen, and you get to see how wrong you were, about what people can be, about what life can be."

"You alive is gonna show some people how things have changed. By keeping you breathing earns another way, a better way. That's the part you'll play."

"So after all this, maybe you're good for something." with that, Michonne and Rick left the room, leaving Siddiq and Carl behind.

Carl was about to leave as well, but before he did, he turned around and looked back at Negan, "I'm sorry, Negan. I never wanted things to be this way. I hope you can change one of these days and be a good person, I really do." with that, Carl has left the room as well, _'I'm sorry it had to be this way..."_

* * *

**A/N: You guys might be wondering why I haven't done the letters that Glenn wrote yet, that's because I'm gonna make it a sequel story to this kinda like how I did with "Carl's promise" so make sure you keep an eye out for that!**


End file.
